


Only Natural

by Lalikaa



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, M/M, sleep-deprived college students making spur-of-the-moment decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: Kisumi's essay-induced all-nighter is unexpectedly interrupted.





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MicroKitty1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/gifts).



> And here is proof that I essentially write the same tropes over and over again, ahaha. I’ll branch out beyond my comfort zone of mindless fluff eventually. ^^; This was a fun little piece for me to write! It’s a college AU, in which Kisumi and Sousuke have previously never met. I hope you enjoy it, MicroKitty! :D
> 
> I might consider a sequel, but I have a few other writing projects going on now, so I can’t promise anything!

Kisumi would never self-identify as a procrastinator, but here he was, late into the night at the god-sent 24/7 hour library on campus, working on an English essay that was due in about 7 hours. It was only his first semester of university, and he was already falling into bad study habits like this. Welp. Brooding over his poor life choices wasn’t going to get this essay done any faster.

Kisumi was halfway through his second paragraph when his typing was interrupted by a low, gravelly voice asking a question, though he hadn't quite caught what was said.

Kisumi looked up to see that the voice belonged to a boy with mussed dark hair wearing a horrendous sweatpants and tank top combo. Well, maybe the tank top wasn’t too bad… this guy was insanely buff. And at least he wasn’t wearing- oh, goddammit. He was totally wearing socks with Adidas flip-flops.

It was now 1 AM, and there were only a few sad, desperate souls still in the library. Despite his inability to dress himself properly, this boy looked neither sad nor desperate. He just looked really, really tired.

And hot as fuck. But that was neither here nor there.

"Uh, shit, what?" Kisumi, when caught off guard and seriously lacking sleep, wasn't exactly eloquent.

“I said, are you using that couch?” the boy asked again, a bit more harshly this time. 

Kisumi was currently sitting in a wonderfully comfy armchair, though now he looked at the couch his feet were currently propped up on.

“Um,” Kisumi said.

The boy didn’t let him say anything else. He merely flopped facedown on the couch. Kisumi had to pull his feet away quickly to prevent them from being crushed.

“Okaaaay?” Kisumi said, a strong lilt of a question in his voice. The boy didn’t say anything back.

Kisumi gently nudged the boy’s side with his foot.

No response.

Unbelievable. He’d actually fallen asleep. Or, just as likely, passed out. 

“Um?” Kisumi said again, to no one in particular.

As expected, he got no response from the (hot) stranger, so he just shrugged and continued typing.

The boy woke up about two hours later, looking slightly dazed. He got up, scratched his neck, nodded at Kisumi (who was on the concluding paragraph of his essay), and started to amble off.

Maybe it was because he hadn’t had a real conversation with anyone in over 12 hours (which was the absolute worst of anything ever for an extrovert such as himself). Maybe it was because he’d convinced himself that the boy looked lonely and needed a friend.

Or maybe it was all part of Kisumi’s spur-of-the-moment scheme to get this guy’s number.

Whatever his reasoning was, Kisumi blurted out; “Do you wanna get coffee with me?”

The boy just stared at him. It was kind of unsettling.

Kisumi cleared his throat. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve kinda given up on getting any sort of sleep. Y’know, BeanBucks is open 24/7, and they have _amazing_ lattes, so…”

The boy nodded seriously, as if they were discussing some sort of contract deal.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Kisumi couldn’t believe his luck. It had… actually worked? Now all he had to do was amp up his flirting, which shouldn’t be too difficult, and he might get even _luckier_. After all, it was only natural that Kisumi would be curious about a handsome student who had essentially passed out in front of him, right?

Right.

“I’m Shigino Kisumi, but you can just call me Kisumi, I don’t mind!” Hell, this guy could call him whatever he wanted, and Kisumi wouldn’t mind.

“Alright, Kisumi. I’m Yamazaki Sousuke,” he replied.

“So, Sousuke-kun,” Kisumi began. "What’s your major?”

Sousuke frowned, either because of the potentially too-friendly honorific or the question, Kisumi wasn’t sure.

“I’m… undecided,” he finally said.

“Me, too!” Kisumi said, grinning.

“Why’re you so happy about it?” Sousuke asked, his voice still rough from sleep.

“Life’s more fun when you go with the flow, right?” Kisumi said breezily, skipping ahead a bit.

“That’s a way to look at it, I guess."

“Y’know, I think too many people are just waaaay too concerned about the future. Life happens fast, and all we can do is keep trying our best!” 

“You’re… very optimistic about it, huh?”

“Just one of my many amazing qualities,” Kisumi said, turning to Sousuke to wink.

Sousuke turned his head to pretend to look out a window they were passing, but Kisumi was about 99% positive he’d seen a blush.

HA.

\-------------

Sousuke had no idea why he’d accepted an offer to get coffee with a complete fucking stranger. It really wasn’t like him... What had he even been thinking? Actually, that might be the problem; Sousuke _hadn’t_ been thinking. His sleep-deprived brain had simply accepted the offer. So here he was, at approximately 4 in the goddamn morning, walking to a coffee shop to get a latte (that apparently, “ _you_ have to try it, like ohmygod it’s _so_ good”) with some annoyingly optimistic prep with really fluffy hair and who was, overall, unfairly attractive.

Not that Sousuke cared about something as dumb as looks. Just an observation, that's all.

BeanBucks, an obvious rip-off of a certain coffee chain, was only a few blocks away, and Kisumi was only too happy to chatter away to Sousuke, who all things considered, was being a pretty damn good sport. Sousuke wasn’t typically one for mindless chatter- he liked to get to the point right away- but this wasn’t exactly awful.

When they arrived, Kisumi immediately went up to order a latte with 11 shots of espresso, 9 pumps of vanilla flavoring, and 6 pumps of hazelnut flavoring. Sousuke stared at him.

How was this guy even fucking _alive_?

Kisumi caught him staring and gave him a pointed look back. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sousuke said.

Kisumi turned back to the barista and said, “Alright, so he’ll have-”

“Don’t even fucking _think_ about ordering for me,” Sousuke said, quickly stepping in. The last thing he needed was to go into a caffeine-induced coma.

Kisumi actually had the nerve to fucking giggle. Sousuke let out a huff and ordered a latte with 3 shots of espresso and 0 pumps of any sugary bullshit, like a normal fucking person.

“Here’s let’s take a seat!” Kisumi said. “It’s really fancy here; they bring the coffee right to your table!”

Sousuke wasn’t sure that really counted as fancy, but he was also too fucking tired to argue. He’d gotten into an argument with his roommate last night, hence why he’d had to crash at the library. It was too early in the semester for him to have made any friends who he could stay over with. Not that he was great at making friends in the first place.

Unsurprisingly, the coffee shop was completely empty. Still, Kisumi led Sousuke to a table in a secluded corner of the shop, hidden from the front counter and most of the windows.

As soon as they sat down, Kisumi started chatting away again. Sousuke didn’t make a huge effort to respond, but he at least listened. This guy was a prep, but he seemed nice. And it’s not like it was a problem for Sousuke to watch his lips as he talked.

God, he was being weird. 

The barista brought out their lattes while Kisumi was in the midst of telling a story about how his little brother had almost fallen into a tank of stingrays at the aquarium, which Sousuke was about 10000% sure had been grossly elaborated. 

After the barista left, to Sousuke’s horror, Kisumi downed half his latte in one gulp.

“Are you ok?” Sousuke asked him. Not that he cared, but… 11 shots was just so _much_. He didn’t feel like dealing with whatever health issues (potentially immediate cardiac arrest) that would likely come from it. Besides, Sousuke had enough health issues of his own.

Kisumi grinned. “Never better. Isn’t the coffee here amazing?”

Sousuke dutifully took a sip of his latte. 

“It’s alright.”

“Well, it would taste better if I had ordered it for you.”

“If you had ordered it for me, it would’ve been considered a medical OD,” Sousuke scoffed.

“You’re not living your best life.”

“Yeah? What’s your idea of a best life, then? Besides drinking lattes at 4 AM? Or is that pretty much it?”

Kisumi leaned forward. “Drinking lattes at 4 AM with a cute boy.”

And then the motherfucker _winked_ at him. For the second time in like, half an hour, no less. 

Goddamn it.

Kisumi thought he was real smooth, didn’t he?

Sousuke couldn’t let this obnoxious prep get the best of him. He was far too competitive at, well, everything, for that.

So, it was only natural that Sousuke promptly stood up, leaned over the table, and kissed Kisumi on his stupid, beautiful lips.

Sousuke was only _slightly_ surprised when Kisumi eagerly kissed back, taking it upon himself to bite Sousuke’s bottom lip. But Sousuke had started this, and he sure as fuck wasn’t gonna let Kisumi take over, so he bit Kisumi’s lip right back. Kisumi retaliated with a slip of tongue, and Sousuke hoped to god the muffled sort of yelp hadn’t been from him.

Honestly, it was as nice as any impromptu makeout session could get, though maybe a little too sugary.

When Sousuke finally pulled back, Kisumi looked pleased, but he couldn’t completely hide the underlying shock, his lips still parted, and with ears as pink as his hair.

Sousuke smirked.

 _Ha_.

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke wins. ;)


End file.
